The present invention relates generally to knitting needles and, more particularly, to a knitting needle holder, wherein a set of knitting needles can be held in a channel of the holder while allowing for a knitting project to be held through an opening in the holder for convenient and organized storage of needles while engaged in an ongoing knitting project.
The hobby of knitting has remained popular throughout time. Not only do many people find it relaxing and enjoyable, but the resulting clothes and products can save a great deal of money for the benefit of household budgets. The most common, if not the only tool used in knitting, is the knitting needle. Such needles are made in varying widths to produce the multitude of intricate stitches used in knitting. However, finding a way to store an ongoing project with the needles attached quickly becomes difficult.
Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which one can store, transport and organize their knitting needles while holding an ongoing knitting project in place. A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,904,773 [Cushman] for “Knitting Needle and Storage Container Combination” discloses a combination knitting needle and storage container wherein the longest needle accommodates nesting of a plurality of smaller knitting needles to store a set of different sized knitting needles. Cushman does not disclose the ability to store needles that are in use for a knitting project while simultaneously holding the knitting project in place, like the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,449,987 [Poole] for “Knitting Aid” discloses a knitting aid for individuals who have the use of one hand only in order to enable them to participate in knitting with a pair of conventional knitting needles by use of a magnetic field to hold a knitting needle and means for tensioning yarn being knitted. Poole does not disclose the ability to store needles in use for a knitting project while simultaneously hold the knitting project in place, as the present invention does.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,844 [Maclean] for “Knitting Stitch Holder Assembly with Detachable Opposite End Retainers” discloses a knitting stitch holder with detachable end retainers to allow for the removal of stitches from either end of the stitch holder. MacLean does not disclose the ability to store needles inside a channeled box while clamping and holding an ongoing project in place when knitting needles are not in use, like the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,953 [Slevin] for “Support for Knitting Needles” discloses a knitting needle holder with flattened holders mounted on the ends of a base strap and knitting needles with rounded balls on the blunt ends to fit into sockets located in the knitting needle holder so that when a user sits on the strap the knitting needles will be supported in the correct knitting position. Slevin does not disclose the ability to store needles inside a channeled box while clamping and holding a knitting project in place when needles are not in use, like the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No D297,595 [Sawai] for “Knitting Needle Holder” discloses a stand to hold knitting needles but use of a plurality of apertures at the top of the stand which allows knitting needles to fit through the apertures and be held in place when knitting needles are not in use. Sawai does not disclose the ability to store knitting needles which are in use while clamping and holding an ongoing knitting project for a user, as the present invention discloses.
Consequently, there exists a need for a knitting needle holder which can hold knitting needles which are being used with an ongoing project while simultaneously holding the knitting project in place when user is not knitting.